1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a load distributive fastener for use in attaching compressible material to another member. This invention pertains to building construction and more particularly to apparatus for attaching insulation panels to structural substrates.
2. Background Art
One example of use for the fastener of the present invention is the application of insulation material to an exterior wall for the improvement of weather proofing and to aid in a finishing system. There are a number of fasteners in the industry that hold material to a substrate. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,118,235, issued to Dill, discloses a washer having a vertical flap that is used to close off the opening of his fastener. The Dill fastener has a number of features that distinguish it from the fastener of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,171,118, issued to Rothenbuhler, discloses a fastener having a number of sector-shaped parts that are used to partially close up the opening and make preparation for the top surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,626,451, issued to Seibert, discloses a fasterner having fingers that automatically partially close up the opening when the fastener secured to the substrate.
Although these inventions may work, they do not offer the foundation the present invention offers, which foundation prepares the base surface for the finish coat. There are many known fasteners that may function satisfactorily for their intended uses. However, there is always a need to improve fastening capability to secure a substrate to a surface.
The present invention comprises a fastener for attaching insulation panels to structural substrates. The fastener comprises a funnel terminating in a unique brim containing a coplanar cover. The funnel has holes that allow the insulation to pass through as the fastener is pushed into the insulation material. These holes and resultant entry of insulation material help secure the fastener to the insulation. The cover is integral with the brim and can be lifted and pushed 180 degrees such that it fits through a hole in the center of the brim, thus at least partially covering the entrance to the funnel. A tab on the cover snaps under the brim and is downwardly angled relative to the brim thus creating a reservoir which is useful in assuring adherence of the fastener to a coating applied over the insulation. Coating material accumulates in the reservoir, i.e. the area above the cover, flows down the side of the cover into the funnel and secures the fastener. The connection between the brim and the cover may comprise a thinned out section of the brim easing movement of one part relative to the other.
There is an opening at the bottom of the funnel that allows for an attachment member such as a screw. Member of this sort are clearly known in the industry but the seating area of the fastening members so made that it will not allow the head of the attaching member to pass through the opening at the bottom of the funnel. When the cover is in a closed position it hides the attaching member and the attaching member and the attaching member becomes completely hidden when the coating material is applied underneath the cover.
Fasteners already in the public domain are complex and highly expensive to manufacture. The present invention, in contrast, is very simple and inexpensive to manufacture.
Further details and benefits of the invention become obvious when the detailed description is read in conjunction with the drawings.
Modifications may occur to persons skilled in the art that can be made without departing from the scope of the invention, as defined in this application and including the claims herein. While the present invention has been set forth for purposes of illustration, the descriptions herein should not be considered a limitation of the invention.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to produce a fastener that is simple and cheaper to manufacture than prior art fasteners.
It is a further object of the invention to produce a fastener having integral and coplanar brim and cover components.
It is yet a further object of the invention to produce a fastener that resists rotation in the substrate material into which it is inserted.
It is still a further object of the invention to produce a fastener having a design that allows for a good fastener to coating material bond.
The invention is a fastener for securing insulation panels to a structural substrate. The fastener comprising an integral cover and brim connected to a funnel terminating in a hole. The hole allows a screw to pass through so as to connect the fastener to the structural substrate. The cover in the closed position creates a reservoir which facilitates bonding of the fastener to a surface coating applied over the fastener. The funnel has holes in it which secure the fastener to the insulation panels and help prevent rotation of the fastener.